Opciones
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Como cada semana Sasuke asistía al mismo lugar, con el único propósito de verla a ella, tan indiferente, tan inalcanzable... pero él era un Uchiha, no pasaba desapercibido y se lo iba a dejar bien en claro. One Shot. Regalo para Mizuno Gina.


_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__  
_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Opciones**

.

.

.

Estaba indeciso. Tenía demasiado rato prestando atención a la chica que se encontraba justo a unos cuantos pasos de él, y aún así, aunque fijara sus ojos completamente decidido sobre ella, no lograba hacer que sus pies se movieran.

Sus azabaches iris se cerraron mientras que él seguía intentando respirar con normalidad sin mucho éxito. Permanecía recargado sobre uno de los tantos árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor, meditando sobre la situación que tenía enfrente.

El viento soplaba con tranquilidad haciendo que cientos de flores de cerezo cayeran sobre la faz de la tierra que permanecía a su vez, cubierta por el verdoso césped. Los rayos del sol aún se distinguían sobre el firmamento, siendo terriblemente acosado por la abrumadora oscuridad que comenzaba a ganar terreno, mientras que las estrellas comenzaban a titilar en lo más profundo del mismo.

Sasuke suspiró y se llevó ambas manos hasta la cabeza para revolver sus cabellos casi con desesperación. Y es que había sido tan estúpido de haber llegado a ese punto, de haberse aparecido casualmente en ese lugar a la hora exacta.

Recordaba que había estado merodeando por los alrededores de la aldea de la que se había marchado hace tanto tiempo, nunca con la finalidad de pretender cumplir los deseos del rubio que había sido su mejor amigo. Simplemente por "curiosidad" como él lo llamaba, o prefería hacerlo.

Y era esa curiosidad la que lo tenía parado desde hacía un buen rato, observando con mucha atención las acciones de la chica de largos cabellos azules que se mantenía sentada a la orilla de un pequeño río.

Al parecer ella estaba tan cómoda que no parecía importarle que la noche estuviese cayendo, y que quizá pudiera ser peligroso si se quedara ahí. Y eso él lo sabía, porque casualmente la había encontrado antes en el mismo lugar, haciendo exactamente lo mismo: Nada.

Era esa nada lo que lo mantenía confuso, o quizá la manera en que el viento movía sus cabellos y los volvía a dejar en el mismo lugar. Quizá lo que le llamaba la atención era que la chica podía no articular palabra alguna en mucho tiempo, o la tranquilidad que emanaba.

"Tch.." pensó el pelinegro, mientras su frente se arrugaba con facilidad. Estaba hastiado de esa situación, tanto que había decidido terminar con aquello. Él iba a encarar a aquella chica que le robaba el tiempo de forma tan insensata. Lo haría, estaba decidido por completo, en cuanto sus pies pudieran moverse.

Y es que sus pies parecían haberse anclado a la tierra como las propias raíces de los árboles, y eso, le fastidiaba demasiado. Era una sensación descomunal que se descargaba sobre su espalda y sin poder intentar algo para poder evitarlo.

De pronto, la observó moverse, la chica simplemente se dejó caer de espaldas al piso en el que se encontraba sentada con anterioridad, recostándose por completo mientras daba pequeñas patadas sobre la superficie del agua.

Él sabía que no había marcha atrás, porque era prácticamente imposible que la chica no le hubiese visto. Se decidió a caminar hacia el frente, tan despacio como pudiese para no llamar tanto la atención de ella, y mientras sus pasos avanzaban podía observarla con más claridad. Ahí estaba ella, tumbada sobre el césped lleno de florecillas tan hermosas casi como ella misma.

-¡Hmp!- exclamó él, aclarándose la garganta mientras ella, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados los abrió repentinamente al escuchar el sonido.

Hinata se sobresaltó al observar al recién llegado y en automático su cuerpo se irguió hasta quedar sentada nuevamente, su corazón latía con fuerzas, mientras lo observaba atónita dejarse caer sobre su costado derecho, aún no podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha estuviese sentado a su lado, aquel chico que tanto se habían empeñado en buscar para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sasuke la observó sin mesura, sus azabaches iris querían desvestirle en cuerpo y alma para alimentar sus más recónditos deseos. Él, la había observado con cautela y había permanecido en silencio, conformándose solamente con eso, con mirarla de lejos, porque en el fondo la había reconocido, y aunque quizá no hubiesen cruzado muchas palabras antes, reconocía a la misma chica que se mostraba profundamente enamorada del que alguna vez llamó "mejor amigo".

-¿Sa-sasuke-san?- Tartamudeó ella mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa pastel, seguía sin poder creer que el chico llegase a aquel lugar con tanta tranquilidad y simplemente hubiese decidido tomarse un descanso.

-Hyuuga...- soltó el Uchiha algo orgulloso de que lo reconociera, de escucharle decir su nombre con su voz fina y delgada.

Sasuke siguió observándola sin ocultar todo el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, esperando que ella comprendiera con el simple hecho de verlo, deleitándose de ella, observando más profundamente cada uno de esos pequeños detalles que la distancia no le permitía reconocer. Aprovechando cada segundo que transcurría.

-¿Qué sucede Hyuuga, te han comido la lengua los ratones? - cuestionó el con sorna, sonriendo deliberadamente mientras arqueaba una ceja para parecer interesante.

Cosa que no funcionó en la chica de largos cabellos, quien confundida negaba rotundamente con un gesto. Era cierto que estaba sorprendida, pero también era muy cierto que nunca había sido una de las tantas que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener un momento a solas con el Uchiha. Porque ella jamás había posado sus ojos albinos sobre él de esa manera, y francamente no podía imaginar, qué era lo que hacía que todas cayeran a sus pies, aun cuando se le había tachado de asesino y traidor.

Sasuke la observó negar y algo en su interior se estremeció, era como si todos sus planes se fuesen al infierno, puesto que ni siquiera podía cruzar palabra alguna con la chica aunque lo intentara, ya que ella simplemente no demostraba interés alguno sobre su persona, ni siquiera lo intentaba. Y eso lo ponía bastante cabreado. Él había llegado al punto de seguirla, de esperarla como siempre que podía en el mismo lugar, para verla sentarse sobre la orilla del río, para satisfacer su necesidad de sentirla cerca, aunque cerca fuesen unos metros de retirado. Y ahora que por fin podía extender sus manos para tocar su albina y suave piel, la chica parecía negarse a mantener cualquier contacto posible.

El moreno tomó desprevenidamente la mano de ella, y la atrajo hacia sí en un arrebato singular, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos mientras un ronroneo se escuchaba en su interior, había sido precipitado, pero también sabía que no tenía vuelta de hoja, no había lugar para arrepentirse ahora que podía seguir adelante, y lo haría. La estrechó de forma inusual y pegó su frente a la de ella sin dejar que ella pudiese zafarse del contacto.

-¿Q-qué hace? - dijo Hinata como pudo, mientras sentía un calor abrazador en su cuerpo, proveniente de las frías manos del chico que había logrado desconcentrarla de sus pensamientos ante sus actos.

-Dime ¿Qué tiene el idiota de Naruto que no tenga yo? - cuestionó él en voz baja, mientras apoyaba su frente a la de ella, acomodándose para poder observarla directamente a sus ojos.

Hinata se había quedado helada con la pregunta recién hecha por parte del chico, su labios se habían abierto singularmente pero ninguna palabra podía salir de su interior, porque su cerebro se había estancado repitiendo inconscientemente la misma pregunta.

Sasuke aspiró hondo y embriagó sus pulmones con la fragancia floral que ella despedía de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ayudado por la brisa nocturna que comenzaba a hacer danzar las atestadas copas de los árboles. Se aproximó aún más a ella como pudo, sintiéndola completamente inmóvil, mientras su nariz ubicaba la suya y la rozaba en un movimiento desgarrador, con tranquilidad.

Hinata sintió como su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad, misma que se estancaba sobre sus mejillas con fervor, ella se había dejado hacer de los brazos de Sasuke y ahora no tenía la fuerza para moverse, porque pese a que estaba sentada podía apreciar unos ligeros temblores sobre sus piernas y sus manos que seguían prensadas por las del chico. Tragó saliva, y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, intentó pensar en algo para distraerse, porque seguramente Sasuke estaba engañándola para divertirse a costa suya, ella no lo conocía, pero su fama no dejaba mucho que desear, así que intentó concentrar sus pensamientos en ese punto, para olvidar con quien estaba tratando y también para olvidar el tono seductor y frenético con el que él le había hablado.

-Hyuuga...- susurró él mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia un costado, poniendo de eje su propia nariz para girar y poder deslizar su rostro hasta sus labios.

Más sin embargo se detuvo, había sido ese último momento en el que ella se había aferrado con ganas, cerrando los puños y retrayendo su cuerpo entero para evitar el contacto lo que lo había traído de regreso a la realidad, donde ella no lo quería, y donde besarle con ganas y desvestirle al aire libre eran meros deseos desesperados de su mente que le hacía malas jugadas.

Hinata se estremeció de saberse tan cerca del Uchiha, estaba segura de que había sentido un cosquilleo recorrerla la parte superior de la espalda, descendiendo hasta el final de la misma con una prisa indescriptible, creando una electricidad sobre su cuerpo que le erizó por completo la piel e hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, era una sensación completamente desconocida que le daba ganas de echarse a correr lo más lejos que pudiera de él para evitar sentir las náuseas que comenzaban a revolotear en su interior.

Era seguramente el olor que él desprendía lo que la hacía reaccionar de esa manera, eran probablemente sus cabellos revueltos o la misma cercanía la que la aniquilaba. Bien era cierto que ella nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, mucho menos uno como él. Se deshizo del agarre de él y se removió en su propio lugar.

-No huyas...- dijo él aclarándose la garganta, desviando la mirada hacia el agua que ahora reflejaba las brillantes estrellas que se mostraban sobre el cielo. - No voy a comerte...-.

Hinata permaneció en silencio, esperando que su ritmo cardíaco se tranquilizara al mismo tiempo que le daba una oportunidad a su cerebro de carburar todas las ideas posibles que se le venían en mente.

-Pero debes tener en cuenta, que tienes más opciones...- comentó el de cabellos azabaches con cierto esmero en sus palabras, sin quitar su vista de la corriente tranquila que llevaba el río.- Y yo estaré aquí, para recordártelo-.

De pronto, el chico se levantó y posando una vez más sus ojos sobre ella sonrió de lado, completamente satisfecho de haber sembrado una semilla de incertidumbre en los pensamientos de la chica, de duda, quizá, y de haberse atrevido a tocar lo único que le parecía inalcanzable, y que de seguir así, no lo sería tanto.

Si seguía así, quizá podría lograr que ella considerara sus opciones. Su única opción.

.

.

.

**Notas: ¡**Hola Mundo!.

Bueno, lo cierto es que tenía este Shot listo desde hace un par de semanas pero por dificultades técnicas que ustedes ya conocen no había podido postearlo, se me antojó escribir algo así, sobre cómo sería si Sasuke se sintiera atraído por Hinata, pero ella no le hubiera notado con anterioridad, así que, ahí va de valiente, a hacerse notar. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Y bueno, estoy un poquito nerviosa porque va dedicado a una persona, una escritora grande, que he seguido sus fics y en verdad adoro como escribo, y que he tenido oportunidad de conocer un poco más por medio del Twitterverse. _**Mizuno Gina**_, quien cumplió años en Abril 23, justo cuando mi computadora decidió desvanecerse, y bueno, Mizu, eres una chica excelente, y pese a que quieras matarme por amar a Jhony Deep, puede servirte de consuelo que estoy dispuesta a compartirlo contigo, digo... yo que cumplo años el mismo día que él, ¡que afortunada que soy!. Espero que la historia, más corta que nada, sea de tu agrado y bueno ;_; si no pues, mi intento le hice. Disculpa la tardanza.

Y bueno, saben que me hacen realmente feliz con un simple comentario, ojalá que los convenza la historia como para hacerme sonreír con un clic al botón de abajo, y decirme sus opiniones. ¡Dejen Review! y quizá Sasuke se aparezca sin camisa en su cuarto x)...


End file.
